The Cathrine Chronicles
by caro.cola9
Summary: Cathrine Pierceson has been best friends with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes since they were little kids. They might as well have been family. But when the war breaks out, her world gets flipped upside down. Again, I suck at summaries. Takes place during the first Captain America movie. Warnings:(Steve's voice) Language!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. The only character I own is the mystery woman on the ship.**

* * *

 _Present day_

"You the guys from DC?" A voice yelled above the wind.

"You get any other visitors out here?" Phillips snapped back.

"How long have you been on sight?" Coulson asked, rolling his eyes.

"Since this morning." Andersen replied as the three agents started to trudge towards the rest of the crew. "Russian oil team called it in around 18 hours ago."

"How come nobody's seen it before?" Coulson asked again. Andersen shrugged. .

"Not really surprising." He informed. "This landscape's always changing. You guys know what this thing is?"

"A weather balloon?" Phillips suggested.

"I don't think so." Andersen responded. "You know we don't have the equipment for a job like this."

"How long 'til we can started craning it out?" Phillips asked in response.

"I don't think you understand." The agent laughed. "You're gonna need one hell of a crane."

Coulson and Phillips looked at the agent, confused for a moment. But then they saw what he was talking about. Even through the heavy snowfall, they could make out a massive shape. As they got closer, the two agents saw that it was only part of a planes wing. Their jaws practically dropped when they saw the the tiny lights along the outline of the plane, seeing just how large it really was.

Once a hole had been drilled into the hull, two agents were lowered into the cockpit. The place looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Base," he called over the com, "we're in."

Running their flashlights over the walls, they could see oddly shaped metal support beams, gone white after being in the arctic for so long.

"What is this?" His partner asked as they took a step forward. The agent shrugged. Flashing the light around, he saw what looked like a piloting station a few paces ahead of him. In front of that, there was a giant window, probably used to see where the pilot was going. Then things got a little strange.

Right next to the empty pilot seat, the ice and snow looked like a woman's fallen body, as if she had been standing right next to the pilot when the crash occurred. There was a very faint glow pulsing from the ice.

Wandering over to the pilot seat to investigate the glow, something else caught his eye. He pointed his light at the seat and saw very faint red and white stripes. He knelt down and brushed the snow away to get a clearer image.

"Lieutenant!" He called out urgently. The lieutenant looked over. The agent gestured towards the ice in front of him.

"What is, my god." He marveled, unable to believe what they had discovered. At that moment, the glow pulsed brighter and with enough force to break the ice. The ice crumbled away to reveal a woman lying on her side, her hand clenched tightly around something on her neck. The strange light was surrounding her in a protective way, probably what kept her alive all the years she had been frozen.

"Base, get me a line to the kernel." The lieutenant said when he found his voice again. The other agent ran over to check on the woman.

"It's 3 AM sir." Someone replied, voice slightly staticky.

"I don't care what time it is." Lieutenant snapped. "These two have waited long enough." He added with small traces of sympathy.

All the time during the short conversation, his eyes never left the red, white and blue shield with a big white star in the middle.

 **Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been active for awhile**

 **For those of you waiting for the next chapter of Our Sister, I am working on it and I'm almost done with it. I've gotten back into the Marvel phase and have had this idea in my head recently.**

 **As always, rr and tell me what you think. I know the beginning is crap and I might try to rewrite it later on. Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the only characters I own and Cathrine, Rose, Sandra, and Cathrine's brother, who you'll know later on in the story. All other characters you know belong to none other than the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee. Enjoy!**

 _Brooklyn, 1942_

"I heard that it's getting worse on the front." Rose said, a grim look on her face. "Have you heard anything from Johnny since he was shipped out?"

"He sent me a letter 2 months ago," Cathrine replied. "But other than that, nothing."

"Do you know if he's okay?" Sandra asked, her face mirroring Rose's.

"Twin sense, remember?" Cathrine joked, green eyes full of humor. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if he was hurt or killed."

This seemed to put the two at ease, but only slightly. Cathrine turned to Rose. "What about you and Peter? Are you two a thing yet?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Rose immediately went cherry red, but she didn't miss the small, bashful smile on her face. "Yeah." She said quietly. Cathrine and Sandra gasped.

"Oohh! Do tell!" Cathrine exclaimed.

"He was walking me back home about two days before he left." Rose gushed. "When we got back to my place, he got super shy. Just as he was about leave, he grabbed my hips and kissed me." Cathrine and Sandra squealed. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling that someone else just entered the diner.

"I got it. We are finishing this conversation later." Cathrine said sternly. Grabbing her notepad and pen, she rounded the counter and made her way to the booth to take the next orders. "Welcome to the Olive Groove. What can I get you?" She greeted, without looking up and enthusiasm.

"Well nice to see you too Cathrine." Someone snorted. Her head shot up. She knew that voice.

"Bucky!"she exclaimed, reaching out to hug him. He gladly returned the hug, laughing as he did. When they pulled away, Cathrine looked at the smaller figure next to him. She also noticed his bruised up face.

"Steve, what did you do?" She asked pointedly, going to give him a hug.

"I got into a fight." He shrugged.

"Well I can see that!" She laughed. "I'll get you guys something, hang on."

She walked back to kitchen and started to pour two cups of coffee when Sandra came over with a different order in hand.

"So, who was it?" Sandra asked, preparing the order she received.

"Bucky and Steve." Cathrine answered.

Sandra let out a dreamy sigh. "You're so lucky to be friends with Bucky." Cathrine made a gagging sound, causing Sandra to playfully swat at her. "He's such a dreamboat."

"Not really." Cathrine laughed. When her friend shot her a 'you're crazy' look, she added, "I've been friends with both Steve and Bucky since kindergarten. I see them as my older brothers."

Sandra let out a huff. Chuckling, Cathrine left to look for a clean rag. When she found what she was looking for, she ran it under cold water. Squeezing out the excess water out, she put it over her shoulder and went back to grab the mugs.

"Scoot over." She told Steve as she plopped down next to him, handing him the cloth. "So, you want to tell me what happened exactly?"

"Another bully." Steve replied, putting the cloth against his eye. Knowing she wasn't gonna get any more out of him, she turned to Bucky.

"Anything new?"

Bucky sighed. "I'm shipping out tomorrow morning to the front."

"Let me see the papers." Cathrine rolled her eyes and held her hand out. He took the papers out of his coat pocket and handed them to her. "Sergeant James Barnes," She read aloud. "Of the 107th , tell my brother to write back to me soon."

"Hey sweetheart," a man called. He was a stout man with a pudgy face and had glasses folded on his shirt. "If you're done with your beauty sleep, I want my check now."

"Hang on." Cathrine replied. But he wasn't having any of that.

"I said now, darling." He said with narrow eyes. Rolling her eyes, she got up and started over to his table. When she got there, she all but slammed it on the table.

"Next time with a little less attitude." He said as he filled it out, slapping her rear as she walked back. It took all her willpower not to spin around and break his nose.

"Is he a regular here?" Bucky growled, fists clenched tight.

"Yes, but a regular what I can't say. At least not on my shift." She muttered. A series of loud crashes echoed through the diner, the sound of shattering glass right after. Cathrine's head spun around. All of the shelves on the back-wall completely fell off, their shattered contents on the floor. The mugs, glasses(cups) and even the glass on the jukebox were nothing but fragments. As she looked around at the mess she unintentionally created, she saw the man's spectacles had also shattered. If the situation wasn't so serious, she might have laughed at the look on his face.

"You guys okay back there?" She called anxiously to her friends behind the counter.

She let out a sigh of relief when Rose yelled back, "Yeah, we're fine."

Cathrine quickly got up to help Rose and Sandra clean up the glass with trembling hands.

"What," Rose swallowed. "what the hell was that?" Cathrine and Sandra just shrugged. Once the glass was all cleaned up and in the trash, Cathrine walked back over to Steve and Bucky.

"Is it getting worse?" Steve asked, lowering his voice.

"It's definitely getting stronger." Cathrine admitted. Both of her friends frowned. She quickly added, "but I can control it for the most part. It's about keeping my emotions in check. I've gotten pretty good at it."

This lightened the mood a bit. "That's good to hear. Have you heard from Johnny recently?" Bucky asked, trying to change the subject.

"My half-brained brother hasn't written to me in 2 months." She deadpanned. "Make sure you tell him to write to me when you get over there."

"Yes ma'm." Bucky joked, giving a mock salute. Both Steve and Cathrine snorted. "Since this is my last night here, we are all going out."

"Where are we going?" Cathrine asked.

He pulled out a newspaper and handed it to her. The front page was titled World Exposition of Tomorrow 1943.

"A Stark convention?" She smirked. Then she remembered something. "Speaking of last night, I was going through stuff, and found something."

"What'd you find?" Steve asked with a small smile.

"Remember that old photo album that had the pictures of us all, starting from when we met?" Cathrine retorted, laughing.

"You still have that!" Steve laughed while Bucky clutched his sides.

"Everything until graduation!" She cackled, tears in her eyes.

"I thought you got rid of that!" Bucky was finally able to speak.

"Pftt! You thought wrong!" She teased. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that her shift was almost over. "My shifts almost over. When are we leaving?"

* * *

 _Later that night_

Cathrine didn't exactly dress up for anything fancy. Her long chocolate locks were tied back in a high ponytail. The only makeup she wore was a little bit of mascara and eye shadow (that made her sea green eyes really pop) and cherry red lipstick. Around her neck was the silver locket her brother gave her for their 12th birthday. It had a circular shape and had _my sister, my best friend_ engraved on the top. Inside, there was a picture of her and her Johnny that had been taken the day before he left. To top off the look, she wore a simple navy-blue dress with a pair of black heels.

As she waited for her friends to show up, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to what happened at the diner a few hours before. She couldn't believe that her control slipped that much and that the effect had been that serious. That was only small piece of her power, and that alone had been bad. If a small piece could be that bad, it terrified her to no end what she was truly capable of.

Cathrine was so lost in thought that she didn't see Bucky and Steve sneak up behind her. "Cathrine!" They both yelled, making her jump.

"God dammit!" She exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart. The boys howled with laughter. Cathrine glared at them, but eventually she cracked a smile. Before long, she joined in on their laughter. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She said, swatting at them both.

"No promises!" They both teased. Rolling her eyes playfully, she threw an arm around each of their shoulders.

"You guys are both jerks." She mock-pouted.

"You still love us." Steve smirked. Cathrine stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"So what were you thinking about?" Bucky asked, still smirking.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Cathrine, we called you five times and you didn't hear us." He explained, raising a brow. "It didn't seem like nothing."

Cathrine sighed. There was no point trying to hide it. They could always tell when something was bothering her, no matter how big or small. "The diner earlier." She said.

"All of it." Steve chimed in.

"What could've happened, what did happen." _And how that was just a small extent of what I'm really capable of._ She added in her head.

"Nobody got hurt." Steve reassured. This helped, but only a little.

"Cathrine," Bucky started, "you can't beat yourself up about this. Yes, your control of it did slip," Cathrine cringed slightly. "But like Steve said, nobody got hurt, so again I say, don't beat yourself up about it."

That helped her a lot. "Thanks guys. I needed that." She smiled.

"What would you do without us?" Steve teased. Cathrine shoved him lightly.

"You both couldn't find your way out of a paper bag without me." She teased.

"Hey!" They both said in unison, mocking offense. Cathrine just laughed.

"But in all seriousness, my life would nowhere be as interesting or entertaining without you two in it." She added. "So, what were you two talking about before you decided to try and give me a heart attack?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "He said it's a double date."

"You're about to be the last eligible man in New York," Bucky pointed out. "Even though there's three and a half million women here."

"Well I'd settle for just one." Steve replied.

"Good thing I took care of that." He said, waving at someone. Both Cathrine and Steve looked to who he was waving at. There were two girls, one with blonde hair and one with medium brown.

"Hey Bucky!" The brunette yelled, waving back. Cathrine sighed. This was typical.

"Seriously Casanova?" She asked, swatting at his head. He dodged.

"It's my last night before I'm being deployed to the front lines." He explained defensively. "What'd you expect?"

"I thought it would just be the three of us like old times." She said.

"We can do that later back at the apartment."

"So," Steve broke in, "what'd you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff." Bucky replied.

"Meaning she knows, or should know, that you have a heart of gold." Cathrine added with a smile. They caught up with the two a few minutes later.

"Cathrine, Steve," Bucky introduced, "this is Beth," he motioned towards the brunette, "and Sheryl." He motioned to the blonde.

"I'm Cathrine Pierceson." Cathrine smiled as she extended her hand. Both girls shot her a look, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Cathrine mentally rolled her eyes. She knew they were only here for chance with Bucky. After a moment's hesitation, they both shook her hand.

"Steve Rogers." Steve said, holding his hand out. The girls both had a look of disgust flash through their eyes, and Cathrine narrowed hers. Reluctantly, they shook his hand.

 _This is gonna be a long evening_. She thought as she followed them through the crowd.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," a woman's voice said over the microphone. She had olive skin and curly coco colored hair. She, like the other girls on the stage, wore an outfit theme like a magician, but a little more scandalous. Beth grabbed Bucky's arm and dragged him towards the front row excitedly. "presenting Howard Stark!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the man himself walked onto the stage. He looked like he was in his early to mid-twenties. He had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was certainly attractive and she could see why most women thought he was a catch.

Howard pressed a kiss to the woman's mouth. He pulled out a wipe from his jacket and wiped his mouth before taking the mic. "What if I told you," he began, looking directly at the crowd. His eyes met Cathrine's for a moment before turning back to the others. "that in a few short years, your car will never touch the ground?" The crowd murmured with disbelief and doubt as he reached what looked like a control station. "With Stark technology, you'll be able to do just that."

He flicked a switch, and the lights came on behind him, revealing a simple red car. The other girls on stage made their way over and removed the tires. A strange looking piece of machinery replaced the tires. Cathrine shoved Bucky out of the way to get a better look. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Science and engineering always seemed to excite her.

As Howard pulled a lever down, the machines whirred to life. Cathrine watched with wide eyes as the car levitated off the ground.

"Holy cow." Bucky murmured in amazement, his expression mirroring that of everyone else. Cathrine just nodded. She turned to see Steve's reaction, but he wasn't there. Glancing around, she saw a drafting building not too far off and sighed.

Of course he would. She thought, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sparks flying and metal crashing. She spun around to see the lights on the stage go out and the vehicle back on the ground.

"I did say a few short years." He joked.

"Hey, why don't we take these girls dancing." Bucky started as he turned around to face Steve, but his voice faltered when he saw that the punk wasn't there. He sighed. "Where did he go?"

"I have a pretty good guess." Cathrine chuckled and pointed to the drafting center. Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I not surprised?" He muttered.

She laughed. "Come on. Let's make sure the punk doesn't get in too much trouble."

* * *

They found Steve exactly where they thought they would. He was standing in front of what Cathrine would describe as an army thing where you could see your face on a soldiers body. At least if you were tall enough.

"You know you're missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing." Bucky stated as he threw an arm around Steve.

"First off, you know I'm terrible at dancing," she said to Bucky before turning to her shorter friend, "and second, please tell me you're not trying it again."

"Well, it's a fair." Steve replied. "I thought I might try my luck."

"As who, Steve from Ohio?" She scoffed.

"They'll catch you, or worse they'll take you." Bucky added.

"Look, I know you both don't think I can do this,"

"Steve," Cathrine tried, only to be cut off by Bucky.

"This isn't a back-alley Steve. This is war." He argued. As they continued to argue, Cathrine noticed a figure watching with interest behind them. He was an older man with grey hair and glasses. He had files tucked under his arm, and she didn't think that they were just army drafts. Judging by the way he carried himself and the security guard stationed around the room, she figured that this guy was important.

"Bucky," Steve said, pulling Cathrine out of her thoughts. "There are men laying down their lives. I've got no right to do any less than them."

"Because you have nothing to prove." Bucky said. Steve was silent.

"Hey serg!" Beth called, totally ruining the moment. "Are we going dancing?"

"Yes, we are." Bucky called back. Then he turned back toward Steve and Cathrine. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." He warned.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." He joked. Cathrine let out a very unladylike snort.

Bucky sighed and walked back over to Steve. "You're a punk." He said as the boys hugged.

"Jerk." Steve retorted. Cathrine chuckled. Brothers to the end she thought. Bucky turned to her.

"Don't let him do anything stupid." He told her.

"Like shorty over here said," she smirked, motioning to her shorter friend, who stuck his tongue out at her. "you're taking all the stupid with you."

"You're mean." He said as he embraced her.

"And you still love me." She quipped, returning the embrace. "I'll catch up with you in minute Buck."

He nodded and turned to leave. "Don't win the war til I get there." Steve called out. Cathrine chuckled as Bucky turned around to give a sloppy salute.

Cathrine turned back to Steve with a small smile on her face. "You really do have a heart of gold." She told him as she squeezed his shoulder lightly. "See ya later shrimp."

"Jerk." He replied, sticking his tongue out at her again.

Cathrine giggled as she jogged to catch up with Bucky at the dancing hall. She thought she heard a jazz song playing over the sound of the fireworks above. She found him dancing with Beth and Sheryll was on the side. She literally looked like she was glaring daggers at her friend. Instead of going to stand with Sheryll, Cathrine went to get a drink.

When she sat down, the bartender gave her a Manhattan cocktail. She shot him a confused look.

"I didn't order anything." She stated. The bartender just shrugged.

"But I did." A mans voice came from behind her. Cathrine arched a brow. He held out his hand and introduced himself. "Howard Stark. And you are?"

* * *

 **AU : OooOoOhhHhh! I wonder what's going on with Cathrine. And what is Howard up too?**

 **I'm backkk! Sorry it took so long to upload. It took a longgggg time to write. Infinity War comes out this Friday, and to say I'm excited is the understatement of the century.**

 **About the two girls, I couldn't find their actual names, so I went with Sheryll and Beth. I also looked up popular drinks in the 40s and Mannhattan cocktail was one of the first thing that showed up.**

 **As always, read and review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Howard Stark." He introduced himself and held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Cathrine Pierceson." She replied as she shook his hand. She looked at her drink, then back at Howard with an arched brow. "Manhattan cocktail, my favorite. How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You seem like the Manhattan cocktail kind of girl."

"How did you figure that out?" Cathrine asked skeptically.

"I can't read minds, but I like to think I can read them." Howard replied. "Now, what's a pretty bird like you doing here alone?"

Of course. She mentally rolled her eyes. "I'm here with a friend. He ships out to London tomorrow morning." Cathrine answered.

Howard smirked. "Just a friend?"

Cathrine laughed. "I've known him since 26. He's like my annoying and disgusting older brother." She noticed Howard was studying her closely. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Reading you." He replied simply.

"Well you better watch where you're looking." She warned.

Howard chuckled at that. "I am, I swear." Cathrine sat in silence for a few minutes before he looked up. "May I?" He asked.

"Fire away." She nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

"Based off of what you're wearing," he paused a moment when she glared at him. "still keeping it respectful," he added quickly. "you don't seem like most girls."

"You're gonna have to b-" she tried.

"Let me finish." The billionaire cut her off. Normally, Cathrine would have been offended, but Howard didn't mean it in a rude way. So she let him continue. "By that I mean you don't want to draw attention to yourself in that way." The girl nodded, knowing what he meant. "You also look like you want to be so much more than just a house wife who meets her husband's every beck and call, who stays home all day cooking and cleaning and taking care of the kids." Cathrine was pretty sure her eyes were wider than dinner plates at this point. Howard looked smug. "You want to do something more important with your life, and you don't mind getting your hands dirty. You hate the idea of not being able to have the same opportunities as a man all because you are a woman."

"Wha, uh, how," She stuttered, shocked that he was able to tell all that.

"I take it I'm right?" He grinned.

"Are you sure you don't read minds?" She joked in response. Howard laughed.

"I'm pretty sure." He answered. Then he asked seriously, "So if you don't want to be a house wife, what do you want to be?"

Cathrine didn't need to think about the answer to that. "I've always loved mechanics and engineering."

Howard looked genuinely shock, though not in a bad way. "You're the first girl I've met who's been interested in engineering." Cathrine beamed. Last time she told a man that she was into engineering and mechanics, he laughed and told her that was for men and she should focus on things for women. "You must have taken some advanced classes for that."

"I did." Cathrine admitted. "I took and passed Algebra I and II, Geometry, Calculus, advanced physics and chemistry, and physical science."

Howard's mouth was hanging open. "That's impressive."

"Thank you." She smiled proudly. The tune changed and Howard stood up.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding a hand out to her and flashing her a smile that probably would melt any girl's heart.

"I don't see why not." She shrugged and took his hand. Cathrine recognized the tune and thankful that she was actually pretty good at this dance. It was easy, but fast paced. By the end of it, Cathrine's feet hurt.

"You don't dance much, do you?" He teased.

"Not in heels." She deadpanned.

"Is there any chance you'd be attracted to me?" He teased. Cathrine raised a brow. She had a feeling this was coming.

"Nope. But you seem like a good friend." She replied. Howard crossed his arms and pouted like a five-year-old. The brunette laughed.

"What's the deal with the locket?" He asked, pointing to the only piece of jewelry she ever wore.

"My brother gave it to me for our twelfth birthday." She replied.

"Twin?" He asked. Cathrine nodded. "He on the front?" Cathrine nodded again. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." Cathrine said. "We have twin sense, I'd know if he was in trouble." Howard looked confused. "We basically have a psychic connection. We know when the other is happy, sad, angry. We can feel each other's physical pain and we pray it doesn't happen any time soon, but we think we would be able to feel the others death." She finished.

Howard was silent for a minute. She thought she freaked him out a bit. "Well that's," he started.

"Depressing, kind of creepy? I know." Cathrine finished. Howard just nodded.

"And pretty impressive at the same time." He shrugged. Stark focused on something just over her shoulder. Cathrine turned around to see what he was looking at. She saw a man that she assumed to be a butler nod at him. "Well, duty calls Ms. Pierceson."

"Call me Cathrine please." She said. "It was a pleasure Mr. Stark."

"Just Howard please." He replied. "I'll see you around Cathrine."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." She laughed.

Howard had an evil smile plastered on his face. "I'm going to enjoy having a little sister to pester around." He teased.

Before Cathrine could reply, he quickly hurried over towards the butler. She just rolled her eyes and smirked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Hey Cathrine!" Bucky greeted, making her jump and almost spit out her beverage.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She exclaimed swatting at his head.

"And I said not a chance." He replied laughing. The brunette glared at him. "So, who was that?"

"Believe it or not, Howard Stark." She said. Bucky just narrowed his eyes at her, then the direction that Howard went. She rolled her eyes and smirked. Both Bucky and Steve were as protective of her as Johnny was, and that says something.

"We just chatted for a while. Nothing happened." Cathrine reassured. He grumbled something that she couldn't understand, but she didn't ask about it. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Bucky stood up.

"May I have this dance?" He teased, offering her his hand.

"What about your other two dates?" She teased.

Her friend smirked at her. "Beth and Sheryll? They're over there." He gestured to a table on the other side of the room, the two girls were chatting with the other.

"Very well then." Cathrine said, taking his hand. He led her out the dance floor as another jazz song began to play. Thankfully she knew this one as well. She considered it an achievement when she only stepped on his toes once. Cathrine could feel Beth and Sheryll both glaring daggers at her.

"So," Cathrine started when the song ended, "are we heading back soon?"

"Yeah, gotta make sure Steve stays out of trouble." Bucky replied.

"Alright." She replied. "I'll head back to my place to get a few things and then I'll be right over."

"I don't like the idea of you walking home alone in Brooklyn in the dark." He opined. Cathrine rolled her eyes. Such a gentleman. She thought.

"So you're saying I can't take care of myself?" She suggested.

"No!" He defended. He sighed. "I just don't like the idea of you getting hurt."

"Bucky," Cathrine started, "I know you get worried, but I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that."

"I thought you didn't like using your superpower on people." He said, emphasizing superpower.

Cathrine laughed. "I was talking about my self-defense classes, but that works too."

Bucky chuckled at her. Seeing that she wasn't going to budge, he caved. "Fine, but you have to be careful." he warned.

"Yes mom." she snorted.

"That's sergeant to you." he fired back playfully. Cathrine chuckled as she started the walk back to her apartment. It wasn't too far away, just a few blocks. She began to weave her way through the crowds of people on the sidewalk.

She was almost home when she felt someone grab her elbow and drag her into an alley. Her wrists were pinned to a brick wall as a man the size of a mountain towered over her.

"Wha's a curve like 'ou doin walkin 'ome alone at this time of night?" he asked, tracing her jawline with his index finger. Her blood boiled when he called her a curve.

"Trying to get back home, and you're in my way." Cathrine growled.

The man let out a dark and malicious chuckle. "I can think of something more fun." He said as one of his hands gripped her hips suggestively.

At that sentence and action, she lost it. Cathrine ripped her wrists from his grasp and punched his nose. She could feel the bones crack underneath her fist.

He howled in pain as he dropped to the ground. "You bitch!" He screamed, clutching his nose.

"Maybe you should learn some respect and manners. I'm sure your mother taught you that." She fired back and turned on her heel to leave. Before she could however, she heard him get up behind her. Cathrine spun around and caught his fist in hers. Shock didn't begin to cover the look on his face. She twisted his arm behind his back and brought her knee up between his legs. He crumpled to the ground by her feet.

Walking out of the alley, she hurried back to her apartment. She closed the door with a huff. Cathrine turned the light on, and almost screamed.

There was a woman sitting in her living room with her legs crossed and files on her lap. She had dark brown hair neatly pinned back and similar colored eyes. "Good evening Ms. Pierceson." She said. Cathrine instantly noticed a British accent.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in my apartment?" Cathrine snarled.

"My name is Peggy Carter of the SSR," she answered. "And I believe we'd like your help on something."

 **Its our favorite Brit and play boy genius! I love Peggy and Howard's characters so much. In this chapter, I wanted to show that Cathrine is super smart and not like most girls in the 40s. Essentially, she's kind of like the Wonder Woman of the MCU in my story.**

 **So i just saw Infinity War two days ago with a friend(no spoils!) and I loved it and hated it and cried at the end. If you haven't seen it yet, prepare to cry!**

 **As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Byeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 3

"My name is Peggy Carter of the SSR," she answered. "and I believe we'd like your help on something."

Cathrine raised a brow and crossed her arms. "And what would the SSR want my help with?"

"That depends on whether or not you agree to help." Peggy stated.

"Fair enough." Cathrine muttered. Then she spoke louder. "Then the better question would be why does the SSR want my help?"

"We looked into your file." She explained, opening one of the files and going through it. "Cathrine Allison Pierceson," Cathrine groaned internally. Her parents really had a sense of humor. "Twin sister of Sergeant Johnny Pierceson. Skilled martial artist and fluent in German, Russian, Romanian, and French. Expert in science and mechanics." She finished, looking up at her. "Should I go on?"

Cathrine was pretty sure her eyes were bigger than dinner plates and her jaw was on the floor. "Have you talked to Howard?" She stuttered out. Peggy chuckled.

"He mentioned a girl who wanted to be more than just a housewife." She shrugged. "And he was quite pouty after saying she wasn't attracted to him." Cathrine snorted at that.

"I can imagine he's not used to rejection." She giggled.

"No, he's not." Peggy agreed. Then her face turned serious. "You want to be more than a housewife. Why?" She asked.

Cathrine sighed. "It's not who I am. I'm not just going to sit at home and worry over whether or not the men come home alive. I want to be out there making sure they do. I want to-"

"make an actual difference." Peggy finished for her, smiling. "I know the feeling."

"I imagine so." Cathrine replied. "So, what is this project and what would I be working on?" She asked.

"Operation Rebirth." The other woman answered, handing her the second file. It was much thinner than hers. "You will only find what the project is. We can't share details until or if you agree for the job."

"I have somewhere I need to be." She stated. "Can you leave them here and I can give them back tomorrow?" She honestly didn't think it would work.

Peggy thought about it for a moment. "I'll be back at noon sharp for the file. Any later and you miss the opportunity." She warned.

"Thank you, Agent Carter." Cathrine said. "I am interested, I just need time to think."

"It's alright." She assured. "And please, call me Peggy." With that, she turned on her heel and exited the apartment.

 **0o0**

Cathrine didn't need to be invited in. The trio had been friends for so long that she could literally walk in at any time and they wouldn't care.

"Well it sure took you long enough." Steve snorted as she closed the door.

"She here?" Bucky yelled from the kitchen.

"She is." Cathrine replied as she tossed her bag on the couch. She noticed something smelled funny. "What are you doing in there?"

"Attempting to cook something." Came the reply. Cathrine froze and her eyes widened in mock horror.

"Oh lord." She muttered as she rushed into the kitchen. Sure enough, there he stood with different vegetables and spices and some things that she couldn't name. "No way, I'm here now and I'm cooking." She barked at him.

"Why?" He whined.

She raised a brow. "Because last time I ate something that you cooked, I ended up sick for a week."

"That wasn't my fault." He pouted, yes pouted. Cathrine knew he wasn't seriously upset about it.

"Debatable. Now quit pouting like a five-year-old and get out so I can work my magic." She teased.

Smiling to herself, she began to work. The first thing she did was toss what her friend attempted in the trash. Once that was done, she took note on what food they did have. There wasn't enough to make anything for a dinner, so she instead made scramble eggs and some toast.

"Are you almost done?" Steve called.

"Yep. Come on." She told them as they all but ran into the kitchen. "You boys really need to get more food."

"We didn't have time." Steve shrugged as he took a plate.

"You were probably too busy getting beat up in an alley." The brunette said sternly. "Care to tell me the story behind what happened today?" she asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Not really." He replied.

Cathrine pressed her forearms on the table and leaned forward as she replied, "I'm not asking."

"You're not going to win this one Steve." Bucky added with a mouth full of food. Their shorter friend sighed.

"Some jerk was being loud and disrespectful during a movie and I told him to shut up. He didn't like that and dragged me out to the back alley." He answered. She narrowed her eyes at him. There was something he wasn't telling her. "That's all."

"You're a bad liar." She told him. Then she remembered the drafting booth. "Steve, you didn't."

"He did." Bucky piped up. Cathrine pinched the bridge of her nose and Steve braced himself.

"Normally, I'd give you a long lecture about how you can't keep doing this." She sighed. "But this is probably our last night together for a long time, so I'll save you the lecture."

Steve nodded and went to put his plate in the sink. The other two did the same.

"So what was Stark talking to you about?" Bucky asked, breaking the silence.

"I already told you, he tried flirting with me and I turned him down." She replied. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Board games, soda," he started listing.

"So essentially what we've been doing for 18 years?" Cathrine finished with a smirk.

"Yep." Both boys replied in unison, their expressions mirroring hers.

She grabbed her bag from the couch and entered their bathroom. As she was digging through her bag looking for her shirt, her fingers brushed against a large leather book and her camera.

Later. she thought as her fingers found the soft fabric of one of her brother's t-shirts and tugged it over her head. He was overseas, so Cathrine figured he wouldn't mind if she borrowed one of his shirts. It was light blue and large on her, stopping about three quarters down her thighs.

Stuffing her dress from earlier in her bag and taking her down, she exited the bathroom to see Bucky and Steve perched couch cushions (which had been thrown on the floor) stuffing their faces with food, with blankets and board games spread out around them.

Cathrine quietly slipped her camera out of her bag and prepared to snap a photo for later. The boys still hadn't noticed her as she crept up behind them both. Grinning evilly, she yelled out "Smile guys!" The boys turned around with the most hilarious expressions as the flash went off. After a few seconds, Steve and Bucky realized what happened as Cathrine tried and failed to suppress her laughter.

"You should have seen your faces!" She giggled out. A pillow sailed through the air and hit her square in the face in reply.

"Why do you do this?" Bucky whined.

"I want to remember moments like these in our everyday lives, not just posing for a picture." She shrugged before lifting her camera again, turning it so the lens was facing her. "Now for the real thing."

She checked to make sure they were in the picture before turning back and pressing the button. The flash left her seeing spots for a moment.

I'll print them out later. She thought as she slipped her camera back in her bag.

The trio spent most of the night was spent playing board games, teasing and just talking in general. It was almost 1 in the morning when Steve passed out. Cathrine quietly went over to make sure he was asleep before turning to Bucky.

"Is he asleep?" he asked. There was something bothering him.

"Yup." Cathrine told him. She then plopped down in front of him. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing" he replied flatly, not meeting her eyes.

She raised a brow. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"I swear you can read minds." he muttered, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "How do you know? How do you always know?"

"I've known you both for so long, I know the little habits and signals for when you're lying." She shrugged. "On top of that, men are known to keep their emotions bottled up and act like it's nothing."

Bucky looked at her with a bewildered expression. "That's weird kind of scary."

"Well, I'm not normal." Cathrine laughed. Her expression turned serious again. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

She was surprised when she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Steve," he began, "but I don't want to fight." Cathrine wanted to say nobody does, but she knew this wasn't the time for a snarky comment. "I've heard stories from soldiers returning from the front, and I know Johnny has told what it's like in the letters he sent back. Thousands of men die every day on the front. I'm beyond terrified." He finished, his voice breaking at the end.

She was speechless for a minute, then sighed and looked him in the eye. "I'm not going to say everything is going to be alright, because I don't know if it will be. So all I can really say is that I hope for the best."

"That doesn't help, Cathrine." he scoffed.

"Would you rather me lie to your face and say everything would be alright?" She questioned.

"No." he muttered back. Bucky glanced down at his watch and groaned. "It's almost 2 in the morning and I have to leave at seven. Night Cathrine."

"Night Buck." Cathrine yawned and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Laying her head on the pillow, she shut her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

 **0o0**

Cathrine found herself in a cemetery. Judging by the skyscrapers around the area, she had a feeling she was in New York. She heard a woman muttering something off to her right. There was a woman crouched on the balls of her feet in front of two gravestones.

This woman had dark brown curly hair down to her lower back. Her eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. A sienna-colored leather jacket covered her black and white striped tank top. She wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans that hugged her legs. She had a pair of dark brown lace up boot that stopped at her upper calf.

Cathrine was about to ask where she was when the woman disappeared, giving her a clear view of who the headstones were for;

 _Johnny Pierceson_

 _US Army_

 _World War II_

 _August 18, 1918_

 _November 13, 1944_

 _Howling Commando_

The headstone next to it was very similar.

 _US Army_

 _World War II_

 _August 18, 1918_

 _November 28, 1944_

 _Howling Commando_

What freaked her out the most, however, wasn't the fact that she saw her brother's grave, or that the date was a few years away. What freaked her out the most was the name at the top of the second headstone.

Cathrine Pierceson.

 **0o0**

 **So next chapters up! SOLs are a pain in the ass and have been taking away my time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Byyyeeee!**

 **Update 7/16/18:**

 **So originally, Cathrine's dream was at the beginning of the next chapter, but I felt like it would fit in better here than the next chapter. As for the next chapter, I am working on it. I hope everyone is having an awesome summer break!**


End file.
